


Unruly Behavior

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: George Washington punishes John Laurens for being disobedient.





	Unruly Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?!
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> The cat o' nine tails, commonly shortened to the cat, is a type of multi-tailed whip that originated as an implement for severe physical punishment, notably in the Royal Navy and Army of the United Kingdom. 
> 
> I'm not sure exactly what Washington used or had his men use as the tool of punishment, so I'm just going to assume that is what it was. Most of this isn't historically accurate anyway so fuck it.
> 
> Enjoy I guess?

John Laurens stormed over to Charles Lee after having heard what he said about Washington and all that Lee had done when commanding the army. “What the hell were you thinking!”

Lee was taken aback and shoved him. “Get out of my face, Laurens!”

John didn’t back down however, it just make him even more riled up. “Outside, guns drawn, in an hour.”

Lee narrowed his eyes. “You’re on.”

John scowled all the way back to his tent, causing Washington to intervene. “Laurens! A word.”

He glared at his commander. “For what!”

Washington raised his eyebrow. “Starting duels?”

John rolled his eyes. “He should have kept his mouth shut!” 

Washington sighed. “You know the consequences for starting duels. Meet me in the middle of camp in 5 minutes. If you fail to show, I’m adding 5 lashes for every minute you’re late.”

John walked back to his tent for the 5 minutes he had and sat down with his tent-mate, Alexander Hamilton.

Alex looked over. “John what’s wrong?”

John looked up, his face pale and his hands shaking. “I was an idiot and challenged Lee to a duel…” He dropped his gaze.

Alex stood up fearful for him. “John…”

He also stood up and walked out of the tent, heading towards the middle of camp, with Alexander running after him. John turned around to face him already in tears. “Alexander, go back to the tent. I did the crime, I have to face my punishment.”

Alex hugged him before going back. Washington emerged from his tent and approached him. John contemplated running, but he knew he’d add onto his current punishment or just give him the death penalty. He turned to face him, terror in his eyes. Washington gave him a stern look.

“We can do this the easier way or the harder way for you. You can either stand or lie on the ground willingly or I’ll tie your ankles together to keep you from running. Run, and we’ll take you into the forest, and let the firing squad deal with you.”

John knew Washington kept his word, most of the time anyway. He knew he wouldn’t last standing so he took off his overcoat and wrapped his arms over it, laying his head in the bunched up fabric after he’d taken off the rest of his upper body clothing. Another rule that was not to be broken. Usually Washington put one of the drummers in charge of dealing the whipping, but he decided to take charge this time. He was fed up with his soldiers acting out against him and he was going to do something about it himself.

“Because you weren’t able to carry out the duel, I believe 20 lashes will be sufficient.”

John tried to prepare himself but wasn’t given any time for that before he felt the agonizing sting of the horrid Cat. He bit back a scream and failed to stop the tears from falling. He knew even 20 wasn’t the maximum as Congress had raised it from 39 to 100 a session. He cursed them silently as he’d counted 15...16...17...he wanted to leave. But if he up and left the army he’d be executed. Once the last lash was delivered, he was allowed to get up and had to face the person who administered it. He couldn’t meet his eyes out of embarrassment and fear. Washington took a deep breath. 

“Go see the medics now.”

John wrapped his overcoat around him even though having something touching the cuts on his back stung like hellfire. He walked to the medic tent. They were well aware of what happened and tended to him silently. After they were cleaned and bandaged he was sent back to his tent. He put his uniform back on and sat in his tent, not looking at Alex and fully broke down. But Alex went over and sat in front of him, speaking softly. 

“John, take a breath, it’s gonna be alright.”

He looked up, his eyes red from crying and tears still streaming down his freckled cheeks. “It fucking hurts, Ham. I wish they’d burn that thing,” he muttered.

Alex looked at him sympathetically and brushed away the tears gently with his thumbs before pressing his lips to John’s. John pulled away after a few moments and leaned on his arm, putting his head on Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll never do that again, that’s for sure.” He laid down and cuddled with Alex. Alexander never failed to comfort him. Especially when John was in pain. 

He drifted off while Alex was stroking his semi curly, dirty blonde hair and whispered. “I love you, John. Get some sleep.”


End file.
